sylvarallafandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal
'History' When Crystal was born her family was greeted by Nelarth, the Dark Astral Dragon demanding that he allow himself to be sealed inside Crystal but should the parents refuse their lives would be taken. Having no choice the parents allowed their daughter to become a vessel of a Dark Dragon. Crystal was already gifted with the element of Ice but now she had the power of the Dark Astral Dragon but she never used it. Nelarth manipulated Crystal her entire life including becoming close friends with Sparky Uzumaki, Layla Uzumaki, Riku and Raiden. Nelarth Raiden was a Dark Master already, wielding the dark lightning element from Shorolath. As Crystal and Raiden grew up they had private conversations with their dragons discussing future plans and that they needed the full trust of Sparky and Layla because they were the children of Bolt Uzumaki, the one person the Dark Dragons knew that could defeat them. As Crystal grew up she put on an innocent act around Sparky, Layla and Riku to cover her true identity as a Dark Master. On the year the Heros of Vale returned from their mysterious disappearance, Crystal overheard her parents talking saying they planned on informing Riku's parents about her as well as informing Bolt Uzumaki exclaiming that he is the only one to remove the Dark Dragon from her. Nelarth decided to put his plan into action by setting in motition the existence of Dark Masters and Dragons having Raiden to be the first one to reveal himself at the Elemental Taskforce Entry Exams. Nelarth told Crystal to still keep her real identity under wraps until the time was right. Despite being manipulated, Crystal still had her own emotions and feelings as she never truly loved Raiden but instead Sparky and knew the moment her trueself was revealed to him, he would be heartbroken. Crystal took this short time to test Sparky's feelings to see if they were true as she started spending more and more time wih him. On the day Neith murdered her's and Riku's parents she saw that Sparky almost never left her side as he wanted to comfort her. Crystal knew Sparky's feelings were true and only felt worse when thinking that sooner or later she had to reveal her secret. As time went on Crystal was informed of the Dark Masters robbing the Graveyards of the Uzumaki and Masaomi family and soon enough it was time when Ember, Lynn and Jerzy showed up to the Palace one morning. When they explained their plans to start an all out Faction War this is when Crystal revealed to be a Dark Master and revealed her Dark Astral power. She saw that Sparky was devastated and in immense pain, but having no choice she decides to leave with the other three Dark Masters, returning to the Dark Master's Castle preparing for war. Towards the climax of the War, Crystal was announced dead in one of the medical buildings. This caused Nelarth to loose a lot of power since his long time host was now dead which resulted in his death as well by the hands of Bahamut and Bolt Uzumaki. 'Abilities' 'Elemental Ice' Crystal was born with an amazing gift of controlling Ice exceptionally well, showing that she can combine it with other elements. 'Dark Astral' With Nelarth deep within Crystal, she has unimaginable power of Dark Astral. Nelarth has told her that Dark Astral is so powerful that it rival's the Star God Asteria's power and Twilight Goddess Cynthia's Twilight Aura to a point where it can beat them both in a 2 on 1 battle. Nelarth also informed Crystal that not even a Celestial being, God or Goddess has yet to defeat Dark Astral hinting at the fact that it could possibly be the most powerful Astral power in existence. Category:Masters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters